(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose coupling, and more particularly to a hose coupling for sealing the distal end of a fluid hose.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A hose coupling is used to connect the piping of a fluid transport system with a hydraulic component or to seal the distal end of the piping. The hose coupling is the general term of a connecting part which can be disassembled and assembled for a fluid passage. An existing hose coupling used to seal the distal end of a fluid hose (for example: a water hose) includes a hose coupling member connected with a fluid hose and a cap to cover the port of the hose coupling member. The hose coupling member and the cap are locked by a locking device so as to seal the distal end of the fluid hose. In general, the hose coupling is provided with a hook loop. When the hose coupling is connected with the fluid hose, the fluid hose can be dragged by means of the user's finger to hook the hook loop. If the fluid hose is longer, it is laborious to drag the hose by the hook loop and the hook loop may break. During use, the distal end of the fluid hose may be damaged by collision. This causes not only economic loss but also a leakage of the fluid of the fluid hose. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.